


More than anything else

by Cutemorphia24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating: NC17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutemorphia24/pseuds/Cutemorphia24
Summary: — Что ты думаешь о... Ну, допустим о том, чтобы встречаться со мной?- Это признание, Ива-чан?— Ты действительно хочешь чтобы я тебя прибил?- Не-не-не! Дай мне подумать.~~~~Чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше он был убежден в вероятности такой возможности, и чем больше он думал, что это возможно, тем более смущенно он себя чувствовал.





	1. Chapter 1

Популярность, слава и успех - безусловно, вещи, которые всегда присутствовали в жизни Оикавы Тоору. Ещё будучи маленьким ребёнком, он получал всё, что хотел: похвалу и благодарность от учителей и взрослых за его ум и радушие, друзей, которые уважали его и, конечно, внимание девушек, которые, даже когда он был очень маленьким, всегда вертелись рядом с ним.   
Прошли года, ничего так и не изменилось. Все больше и больше людей пытались сблизиться с ним из-за его "яркости" или же внешности. И он придумал, как извлечь небольшую выгоду из такой ситуации. Весь этот опыт помог вырасти ему, хоть и Оикава всё ещё любил мучить друзей своим детским поведением. Само собой разумеется, навыки игры в волейбол помогли добиться того, чего он всегда жаждал - Оикава оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. 

Да, у Оикавы Тоору всегда было всё, что он хотел, но сейчас парень пытался понять, почему всё это не удовлетворяет его. В течение долгого времени он думал, что что-то неправильное - или, вернее, неподходящее - есть в его жизни. Он еще не выяснил, что это, и, если честно, то и не намерен тратить время, думая об этом. Он знал, что чувство было настоящим. Несколько раз он пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь паранойя, инициатором которой был его мозг.

По крайней мере, он пытался так думать.

 _— Серьезно, тебе не кажется, что стоит прекратить ныть?_ \- однажды спросил у него Иваизуми, — _Всегда ищешь какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы получить больше внимания. И что теперь? Получается, что ты чувствуешь, что в твоей жизни что-то не так. Оикава, сделай миру одолжение, оставь эту чушь и начни думать о важных вещах!_

_— Мх… Да, ты прав. Я не должен жаловаться, когда ты рядом._

_— Какого черта ты пытаешься сказать?_

_— Ну, было бы невежливо с моей стороны жаловаться на то, что я не могу понять свою идеальную жизнь. Должно быть, тебе так трудно находиться рядом со мной, верно? Я красивый, хорошо учусь и прекрасно играю в волейбол… Прости меня, Ива-чан! Но я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел себя. Я забочусь о своём лучшем друге, поэтому сделаю всё возможное, чтобы поддержать тебя!_

Наверняка, он заслужил мяч, что Иваизуми кинул ему в лицо после сказанных им слов. Однако, собственный смех и недовольные крики друга помогли на время забыть о своих угнетающих мыслях. Сфокусировавшись на волейбольных тренировках, Оикава смог справиться со своим сомнением - или, точнее, они помогли ему избежать дальнейшего развития мыслей в этом направлении. В определенный момент он словил себя на том, что это было лишь мимолетное чувство, как и говорил Иваизуми. И Оикава действительно верил в это.

До разрыва со своей девушкой. 

— _Тоору, возможно, будет лучше, если мы покончим с этим сейчас, не думаешь?_ \- тихо всхлипывая, она всё равно улыбалась ему. Оикава попытался добиться объяснений, но она остановила его и продолжила говорить, — _Мы оба знаем, ничто и никогда для тебя не будет важнее волейбола, особенно твоя девушка. Ты был зациклен на своих тренировках и даже не замечал, что наши отношения были обречены с самого начала. Я понимаю твою целеустремленность и полную отдачу своему увлечению, наблюдая за твоей игрой на площадке, это и заставило меня влюбиться в тебя, но… Я-я действительно люблю тебя, но, похоже, ты даже не знаешь, что значит встречаться с девушкой, и я не хочу такие отношения, прости._

Эти слова для него были настолько отрезвляющими, что смогли вернуть все его сомнения и переживания, о которых он так старался позабыть. Чувства тревоги, беспокойства, которые он давно не ощущал, вернулись к нему так неожиданно, что он больше не мог игнорировать их.

И ещё, расставание не было _реальной_ причиной этого. Подтекст "мне - ты предпочёл волейбол" был очевиден в её словах. Они начали встречаться через несколько недель после товарищеского матча с Карасуно. Это случилось, когда он едва не сорвался на тот саморазрушающий режим тренировок, просто потому, что Тобио снова пробудил его дремлющую неуверенность, заставляя кровь в венах вскипать от проснувшейся неприязни. Ему удалось выбраться из этого порочного круга, только благодаря своим друзьям, которые раз за разом силой вытаскивали Оикаву из зала.

Так что, он _знал_. Он знал, что эти слова, несомненно, были правдой. Но, на самом деле, было кое-что сказанное ей, что заставляло его живот неприятно сжиматься. 

_«Похоже, ты даже не знаешь, что значит встречаться с девушкой.»_

Она была права. Может даже слишком.  
Расставшись со своей подружкой, он должен был чувствовать себя подавлено. Он должен был спрoсить: «Почему? Разве ты не хочешь попробовать начать всё сначала?» или, на худой конец, заплакать. Почему эти отношения не _последние_ для него и, прежде всего, почему же сейчас он не чувствовал той горечи расставания, которая обычно давит на горло влюбленного? Это было, как если бы он впал в пучину апатии и в тот момент, когда он ничего не почувствовал из-за случившегося, то действительно начал беспокоиться. Оикава серьёзно боялся, что с ним что-то не так, потому что чувствовать безразличие в данной ситуации ненормально. Ему следовало извиниться, сказать, что она ошибается, предложить начать всё сначала, пообещав не совершать тех же ошибок, но…

 _— Да, может, нам стоит покончить с этим сейчас,_ \- всё, что он успел произнести прежде, чем его, теперь уже бывшая, девушка покинула комнату с глазами наполненным слезами. Слезами которые бы Оикава никогда не проронил из-за неё. 

***

— Поверь мне! Я не шучу, когда говорю, что это странно! Что если со мной реально что-то не так? Проблема с выражением чувств? Или болезнь?! Она плакала, и я не знал, что сказать, но когда произнес, что это моя вина и я не подхожу ей, она начала плакать ещё громче! Потом я тоже захотел плакать, потому что не понимал, что еще можно сделать. Я запаниковал! Но мне очень жаль, что ей пришлось пережить это, честно! Я начал встречаться с ней, потому что она красивая, дружелюбная и очень умная девушка, но потом... Я не знаю. Может, моё поведение было слишкои импульсивным? Может быть, я должен был подумать прежде, чем согласился расстаться с ней, тебе так не кажется? Должен ли я позвонить ей? Аааа, я не знаю, что мне делать!

Скрестив руки на столе, Оикава тяжело взодхнул и положил на них голову, уставившись перед собой.   
Это был тихий воскресный день, солнечный и слишком жаркий даже для начала июля. Это был один из тех расслабляющих дней, когда ты должен гулять со своей семьей в парке, жаловаться на отсутствие мороженого или скулить, что сидишь далеко от кондиционера, но никак не проводить его под палящими лучами солнца, потакая своему тупому лучшему другу. 

По крайней мере, так считал Иваизуми. 

— Дай мне подумать, - он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, до этого момента даже не открывая рта. Он молча смотрел на Оикаву, не вставляя никаких комментариев, но держать рот на замке становилось труднее с каждым заявлением и вопросом Тоору, которые тот, словно задавал в пустоту. Спокойствие и незаинтересованность, с которыми Иваизуми пришёл в кафе, сменились на фырканье и хмурость, как только они сели за стол, — Ты разбудил меня в девять утра с просьбой встретиться ближе к полудню, аргументируя это тем, что у тебя ко мне важный разговор. Теперь ты потерял моё доверие и, видимо, я, как всегда, был прав. Ты хоть понимаешь, что… Это происходит, как минимум, семь раз за год? Думаешь, что я всё ещё беспокоюсь о тебе, когда ты расстаешься с девушкой? 

Оикава повернул голову и подпер подбородок руками, обиженно посмотрев на Иваизуми, который снова заговорил с нарастающим раздражением в голосе. 

— И когда это ты вообще думал прежде, чем сделать что-либо?! Я всегда говорил, что твоё поведение ужасно, и рано или поздно она бы всё равно тебя бросила! Ты слишком привык к девушкам, которые готовы на всё, чтобы быть с тобой! Шаг вниз с пьедестала, ты, идиот!

— Вообще-то, жаловаться сюда пришёл я! Давай кое-что проясним, ладно? Я знаю, что невероятно обаятельный и превл— НЕТ, Я ШУЧУ, НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ! - Оикава дернулся вперёд, хватая Иваизуми за руку, когда тот начал вставать со своего места. Иваизуми посмотрел на него и вздохнул, но, скрепя сердце, сел обратно на стул. Когда Оикава убедился, что его лучший друг оставил попытки сбежать, то вернул своё самообладание и продолжил говорить, — Я чувствую, что это что-то иное, ладно? Кажется, я не могу дать им то, чего они хотят, даже если получаю сто процентов их внимания и любви. Но проблема в том, что я не могу ничего с этим поделать, потому что не чувствую необходимости попробовать выяснить, что именно не так. Это странно.

Недовольное выражение лица Иваизуми было красноречивее любых слов, но, тем не менее, он не собирался оставить без внимания признание своего друга. Хотя, он не был в восторге от того, какой оборот принял их разговор. Он не хотел тратить день на решение _мнимых_ проблем Оикавы - и да, это был сотый раз, когда он был вынужден делать это. 

_"Ива-Чан, у меня проблема с девушкой!"  
"Ива-Чан, ты знаешь, кто влюблен в меня?"  
"Ива-Чан, как думаешь, ей понравится этот подарок?"  
"Ива-Чан! Что ты думаешь о ней?"_

Иваизуми закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и остановить себя от того, чтобы выплеснуть его по-прежнему наполовину полную чашку кофе на Оикаву, потом наклонился вперед и сложил руки на столе. 

Что он сделал не так? Чем заслужил этого нытика в своей жизни?

— Хорошо, давай, как ты и хотел, разложим все по полочкам. Ты встретил эту девушку, и в начале всё было нормально. С твоих слов, разумеется. Потом, ты резко осознал, что она тебе не нравится или ты с _самого начала_ относился к ней не особо серьёзно? Ведь если причина в последнем, то я убью тебя на месте, чтобы не давать бедным девушкам ложных надежд в твоём отношении. И после коллективного прозрения, я хочу поздравить всех их. Теперь я могу уйти домой?

— ИВА-ЧАН! - Оикава кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Иваизуми тихо прошептал себе под нос несколько проклятий, понимая, так легко от друга он не отделается.

— Что если ты попросту потерял к ней интерес и теперь ищешь способ сделать из себя жертву?

Оикава выпрямился, серьёзно глядя на друга. Он схватился за край стола, чтобы наклониться вперед к Иваизуми, прежде чем снова заговорил.

— Как ты думаешь, кто я? Я говорю тебе точно так, как это чувствую, и ни капельки не преувеличиваю! Мне было приятно встречаться с ней, мне нравилось, как мы общались, но потом показалось, будто она хочет больше, и больше, и больше от меня и...

— …и? Что?

— В том-то и дело, я не знал, что ей нужно. 

— Ну, может быть, ты даже не осознал "потерю" своего интереса, - Иваизуми в воздухе выделил слово кавычками и сложил руки на столе, пальцами барабаня по нему, — Может быть, ты был слишком занят своим раздутым, несоразмерным эго, чтобы понять, что ты никогда и ничего по отношению к ней не чувствовал. А когда пришло время разбираться со всем этим, бомба взорвалась в твоих же руках, чего ты даже не заметил. Не думал, что это возможно? Потому что я - да, ведь слишком хорошо знаю тебя и на что ты способен. 

На мгновение Оикава расстерялся. Взгляд парня был устремлен вниз, а пальцы непроизвольно мяли и комкали салфетку. 

— Дело в том, что мне грустно, - произнес Оикава с задумчивым выражением на лице прежде, чем его исказило разочарование, — Но это не та грусть, что я должен испытывать. Это просто сожаление о том, что она страдает, вот и все. 

Иваизуми наблюдал за ним, изучал его реакцию и только тогда, когда был уверен в том, что хочет сказать, заговорил.

— Итак, ты говоришь, что ничего не чувствуешь к ней, но тебе все равно грустно, потому что ты не смог ответить взаимностью на ее чувства? И жалеешь, что заставил её плакать? Честно говоря, я думаю, это немного оскорбительно по отношению к ней. Ты понимаешь, что она в течении долгого времени терпела это? Чтобы, как минимум, быть уверенной в том, что хочет расстаться с тобой, - Иваизуми, с явным пренебрежением начал сползать вниз по сиденью, желая незаметно выползти к выходу, но, к своему сожалению, он отлично понимал, что в его силах сползти лишь по социальной лестнице, общаясь со своим другом. Он никогда не любил эту ветреную сторону своего друга. Оикава может быть уверен, что принял правильное решение, и в итоге вернуться к тому, которое обдумывал две секунды назад. Иваизуми всегда отчитывал его за это, но конкретно в данном случае все было иначе. Проблема была не в непостоянности Оикавы. 

— Я уверен, или, как минимум, думаю, что мне жаль. Я бы продолжил встречаться с ней, но, видимо, не оправдал её ожиданий. Может быть, у меня на уме, действительно, лишь один волейбол. 

Глаза Ойкавы рассеяно метались по столу, пока он не зафиксировал взгляд на кружке Иваизуми. Он сделал это не осознанно, будучи погруженным в свои мысли. Тоору заметил это только тогда, когда Хаджиме тихо пододвинул к нему чашку. 

— Заткнись и пей, кофеголик. Сейчас тебе это не повредит. 

Оикава, улыбнувшись своему прозвищу, молча взял кружку в руки и поднес её к губам. Прошептав тихое "спасибо", парень сделал большой глоток кофе, хоть он и был остывшим, это не волновало его, Оикава любил бы кофе, будь он даже замороженным до льда. Кофе помогал ему проснуться по утрам, делал его активным и являлся источником вдохновения, когда все мысли и идеи исчезали из головы. Всё, что ему нужно для выживания - кофе, и Иваизуми знал это. Последний был единственным, кто столкнулся с ситуацией, когда Оикава осознал насколько кофе хорош на вкус. В любом случае, он также знал, что этот напиток не особо полезен для него. Знал очень хорошо, поскольку несколько лет назад не спал в течение двух дней из-за своего злоупотребления кофеином. 

— Итак... - Оикава поднял взгляд, когда Иваизуми позвал его, но пить так и не перестал, — Ты бы продолжил встречаться с ней, несмотря на то, что знал, что ничего не чувствуешь к ней? Ты реально настолько тупой?!

Оикава почти пролил кофе, когда Иваизуми пнул его под столом, но сумел избежать этого, быстро поставив кружку на стол.

— За что?! - в недоумении воскликнул Оикава. 

— Заслужил! - осознав, что он повысил голос, Иваизуми оглянулся вокруг, с радостью замечая, что на них всё также никто не обращал внимания, — Знаешь, почему все твои отношения непродолжительны? Потому что ты не можешь перестать думать о волейболе! Ты поставил его выше всего и всех, и он всегда будет для тебя главным приоритетом. Ты не сможешь отодвинуть спортивный интерес на второе место. Тебе нужно…

На этот раз серьёзно задумавшись, Иваизуми сделал паузу. 

— Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет любить волейбол так же, как и ты. Кто-то, кто будет любить его достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты чувствуешь. 

— Но для этого у меня уже есть ты, Ива-чан! Не думаю, что проблема в этом!

— Я глубоко убежден, что у нас _разные_ взгляды на этого "кого-то".

Оикава поставил пустую кружку рядом с той, что он допил ранее, и вздохнув, посмотрел в окно. 

— Волейбол - это моя страсть, его действительно _очень много_ в моей жизни. Но ты понимаешь, что стоит мне только выйти из кафе, и сразу же найдется девушка, готовая встречаться со мной?

— Да, у нас, _определенно_ , разные взгляды на эту ситуацию.

— Ох, так проблема во мне?!

—Наконец-то, мы сошлись хоть в одном вопросе!

Оикава повернулся к нему с обиженным выражением лица, и Иваизуми усмехнулся, прежде чем продолжил дразнить его:

— Ох, так ты слушал меня? 

— Ива-чан, серьезно, - Оикава пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей, продолжая говорить, — Мне бы очень хотелось понять, что я делаю неправильно. Девушки такие загадочные и странные существа. Они так легко влюбляются в тебя, но потом, не задумываясь, бросают. И это неправда, что я ничего не чувствую, если я решаю сказать "да", то это потому, что девушка действительно нравится мне. 

— В этом-то и заключается твоя проблема - ты слишком легко говоришь "да". Я помню третьегодку менеджера, которая призналась тебе в любви в первый год обучения в старшей школе. Не припоминаешь, что ты мне тогда сказал? Что ты не смог отказать ей, потому что боялся, что из-за этого в команде может возникнуть конфликт. Потом была девчонка, которая попросила тебя притвориться её парнем, чтобы заставить своего бывшего ревновать. В конце концов, вы двое продолжали встречаться около трёх недель. Должен ли я продолжить этот список? Потому как подобных примеров за время дружбы с тобой у меня накопилось немало.

Иваизуми перестал говорить, когда к их столику подошла официантка. Он воспользовался возможностью и заказал себе еще кофе, вместо того, который выпил Оикава. Девушка записала его заказ, и Иваизуми поблагодарил её вежливой улыбкой. Оикава пристально следил за этими двумя и, по факту, заметил, что прежде, чем уйти, девушка улыбнулась в ответ его другу. Он был так сосредоточен на этом, что пропустил момент, когда Иваизуми продолжил говорить.

— Я к тому, что, может быть, тебе стоит перестать вестись на симпатичные лица или соглашаться встречаться с кем-то только потому, что они просят тебя об этом. Тебе стоит завести отношения с кем-то, с кем ты сможешь быть самим собой и чувствовать себя спокойно? Встречаться со всеми подряд - не самая лучшая идея. Ищи кого-то, кто будет разделять твои увлечения, - содрогнувшись, Иваизуми подумал об этом и тут же брезгливо сморщился, — Ищи, даже несмотря на то, что единственный человек, который подходит под это описание - я. И это заставляет меня понять, каким же мазохистом я являюсь, раз терплю всё твоё дерьмо столько лет.

Оикава почти рассмеялся, но вместо этого решил ограничиться ироничным фырканьем. Прежде чем заговорить, он дождался официантку, которая к этому моменту вернулась к их столику с небольшим подносом, на котором стоял кофе, заказанный его другом. Иваизуми снова поблагодарил её своей обычной любезной улыбкой, что, казалось, видели все, кроме Оикавы. Девушка покраснела, и со словами, что они могут позвать её, если будет нужно, ушла. Опять же, Оикава не упустил ни секунды, сконцентрировавшись на своём лучшем друге даже тогда, когда тот начал спокойно потягивать свой кофе. 

— Ладно, я знаю, что спрошу сейчас что-то очень тупое и абсурдное, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, - со всей возможной серьёзностью Оикава взглянул на Иваизуми, который в ответ на это закатил глаза, — Как ты ведешь себя с девушками? Не хочу знать, как ты привлекаешь их, я и так _слишком_ хорош в этом. Мне просто интересно, что ты делаешь, когда _уже_ состоишь в отношениях?

Иваизуми поперхнулся кофе так сильно, что поставил чашку на стол, дабы не расплескать его на себя. 

— Что за хуйню ты несешь!?

— Просто ответь мне!

Несмотря на то, каким взглядом Хаджиме одарил Оикаву, тот, казалось, достаточно ответственно подошёл к вопросу. Конечно, никто не ожидал, что из всех людей Оикава спросит об этом именно у _Иваизуми_. 

— Что я делаю? - он прикрыл рот рукой, тщательно обдумывая ответ, — Честно говоря, не думаю, что веду себя как-то по особенному. Я не из тех, кто меняет свое отношение и поведение только потому, что начинает встречаться с девушкой, уверен, что нет смысла быть с кем-либо, если тебе придется притвориться другим человеком. Конечно, обычно я не оскорбляю других людей, как тебя, но это единственное исключение. Я убежден, что если что-то не приносит тебе удовольствие, то значит, это не твоё.

— Видишь! Вот о чём я говорю! - с возбужденным выражением на лице Оикава щелкнул пальцами, — С девушками я всегда являюсь самим собой, зато они становятся молчаливым клубком загадок, который я должен распутать! 

— Потому что девушки хотят, чтобы их ценили, а ты слишком туп, чтобы понять это, - Иваизуми пожал плечами, словно сказанное им было самыми очевидными словами. 

— Я тоже хочу чувствовать себя нужным, что за дискриминация?!

Снова обидевшись, Оикава надул щеки. Озадаченное и несколько удивленное выражение появилось на лице Иваизуми. 

— Я разговариваю со своим лучшим другом или маленькой девочкой, требующей внимания? Потому что сейчас ко мне закрадываются некие сомнения. 

— Ива-чан, я думаю, что им тоже стоит уважать то, что я люблю или не люблю, верно? Они не должны упрекать меня за то, что сейчас волейбол - моё главное увлечение. Я не скрываю своей страсти к этому виду спорта. И так понятно, насколько мне нравится заниматься этим. 

— Если бы кто-то был действительно важен для тебя, был бы ты готов поставить этого человека на первое место в списке своих приоритетов? 

Иваизуми выглядел спокойным, может быть, потому что был в курсе, насколько глупо прозвучал вопрос. Как и ожидалось, отведя взгляд, Оикава шумно выдохнул и скрестил руки у себя на груди.

— В определенном смысле, я влюблен в волейбол, поэтому мне трудно думать о любви в таком ключе. 

— Видишь? Как ты расчитываешь найти человека, готового идти на уступки и ценить тебя, и в тоже время знающего, что он для тебя не на первом месте? Не думаешь, что это довольно эгоистично даже для тебя?

— Дело не только в этом...

Оикава думал, но не был в состоянии найти ту ниточку, что смогла бы соединить все его чувства воедино. Если бы это было хоть как-то связанно с волейболом, то он бы мог понять. Но если бы волейбол был реальной причиной всех этих историй с расставаниями, то все его отношения продержались бы ещё меньше. Оикава был фанатиком, и девушки знали об этом. Тот факт, что настоящие проблемы всегда начинают возникать только после нескольких недель или даже месяцев их отношений, заставил его задуматься. 

_Сначала все замечательно, мы смеемся и целуемся и все, в целом, хорошо. Потом, когда мы становимся ближе друг к другу, девушки сразу же бросают меня._

— Волейбол здесь не причём, - решил он в конце концов, — Должно быть, в моем поведении есть что-то, что дико раздражает их.

— Само твое существование?

Оикава не отреагировал на шпильку друга, и Иваизуми понял, что происходящее действительно волнует его. Он никогда не видел Тоору таким сосредоточенным и задумчивым. 

— Ива-чан, почему у тебя никогда не было девушки?

Иваизуми, казалось, опешил: давайте смотреть правде в глаза, он был слегка обижен на инсинуации Оикавы, но вместо того, чтобы грубо огрызнуться, он решил отнестись к этому проще. 

— Слушай, только то, что твоё самолюбие может по размерам конкурировать с солнцем, и ты думаешь, что весь мир вращается вокруг тебя, не означает отсутствие личной жизни у других людей. 

Оикава резко повернулся к нему с лицом полным заинтригованности и смущения.

— Оу, а я никогда не замечал.

— Может быть, это потому, что я не выставляю свои отношения на всеобщее обозрение. Я не ты. Даже в детстве, ты всегда приходил ко мне, чтобы похвастаться, когда в очередной раз девчонка признавалась тебе в чувствах.

— Но я бы заметил, если бы ты встречался с кем-нибудь, не думаешь? Если только… — ехидная улыбка озарила лицо Оикавы, — Если только это не ложь. Или ты просто отвергаешь бедных девушек.

Иваизуми сердито зыркнул и сжал свои руки в кулак.

— Я не отвергаю их, просто… — он остановился и отвёл взгляд, размышляя секунду, прежде чем снова продолжить. Он был немного раздражён, но всё равно чувствовал себя довольно неловко, — Знаешь что? Почему мы говорим обо мне, когда именно _ты_ причина, по которой я здесь?

Он постарался избежать неловкого разговора, но попытка была настолько очевидна, что Оикава, казалось только больше захотел сунуть нос в чужие дела.

—Я просто…? Ну же, ты можешь сказать мне!

—Прекрати.

—Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан! — он наклонился ближе, приложив руку к своему рту, для того чтобы другие не услышали его слов, — Доверься мне, если у тебя не стоит, то не надо этого стесняться.

В Иваизуми проснулось весомое желание бросить в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым, но он уж точно не хотел привлекать излишнее внимание со стороны остальных посетителей, не говоря уж о том, что ему пришлось бы платить за ущерб, который он, вероятно, нанёс бы заведению при избиении Оикавы. И дабы не рисковать своей репутацией и кошельком, он просто пронзил друга взглядом серийного маньяка, мечтая стереть ухмылку с его лица.

— У меня нет никаких проблем с этим, идиот!

— Тогда в чём причина?

— Всего лишь решил отложить до конца года, понятно? Хочу сосредоточиться на матчах, которые мы должны отыграть и, конечно, у нас на носу экзамены! Я должен усердно учиться, если хочу поступить в университет, который выбрал.

Какое-то время Оикава смотрел на него не проронив ни слова, прежде чем с невозмутимостью кирпича сказать:

—Ты? Учиться? Если честно, то эректильная дисфункция была бы более правдоподобной отговоркой.

Он не мог бросить в него что-нибудь, но ничто не мешало Иваизуми со всей силы пнуть друга под столом, и спустя мгновение поспешный вопль Оикавы привлёк внимание всех клиентов. Он заметно покраснел и извинился за шум, затем с сердитой миной повернулся обратно к Иваизуми.

— Это научит тебя не нести всякую чушь, - единственное, что он услышал от друга.

— Учиться, да? Так скучно, что и можно было ожидать от такого правильного, как ты, — однако, несмотря ни на что, он не мог не улыбнуться.

Иваизуми пялился на Оикаву, возможно, даже слишком пристально, но, похоже, что-то щелкнуло в его голове. Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил ноги под столом, сунув руки в карманы.  
Казалось, болтовня в кафе затихла для его ушей, странная тишина, словно огородила их от остальных. Конечно, это было немного непривычно по сравнению с тем шумом, который они обычно устраивали, находясь вместе. Заметив это, Оикава всмотрелся в глаза Иваизуми, но тот был уже глубоко в своих мыслях. Затем он увидел, как Иваизуми прикусил нижнюю губу, что являлось признаком его нервозности.

—Знаешь… Пока ты говорил, я тут подумал, получается, что ты не испытываешь ответных чувств к девушкам, с которыми встречаешься…

Будучи заинтересованным тем, что имеет ввиду Иваизуми, Оикава вопросительно приподнял брови. Стараясь не смотреть на Тоору, тот начал говорить.

— Ты уверен, что тебе _на самом деле_ нравятся девушки?

Оикава не совсем понял суть вопроса, это было видно по тому как тот, чуть нахмурившись, наклонил голову в сторону.

— Почему они не должны мне нравится? Ты тупой, Ива-чан? Если бы это было так, я бы предпочёл избегать их!

Иваизуми вздохнул и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, пытаясь, для начала, объяснить это самому себе.

— Я имею в виду быть с ними, встречаться… — замечая все более растерянное выражение на лице друга, Иваизуми взъерошил волосы на затылке и нахмурился. Он склонился над столом, чтобы приблизиться к Оикаве, и понизил голос, — Я имею в виду… сексуально. Ты уверен, что у тебя _нет_ других предпочтений?

Прошло несколько секунд, но, видимо, разум Оикавы не был готов к понимаю таких сложных вещей. Выражение его лица оставалось пустым, а слова Иваизуми громче и громче раздавались в его голове, пока осознание сказанного не нахлынуло на него в полную силy.

—  _ЧТО_?! — Оикава понимал, что его голос звучит на октаву выше, но сдерживать себя он уже не мог. Он ухватился за край стола руками, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы выпустить нервный шепот, высвобождая возбуждение, которое сочилось из каждого его жеста, — И с чего ты это вообще взял?

Иваизуми знал, что теория надуманная, но чем дольше он размышлял об этом, тем легче собирались части головоломки, вписываясь в эту историю. Конечно, он бы не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, если бы это оказалось правдой, не то, что бы в таком случае он оттолкнул Оикаву, конечно, нет, но все это было слишком неожиданным.  
Тем не менее, он заставил себя взглянуть на Тоору, чтобы дать ему понять, что говорит серьезно, ведь шутить об этом было бы неуместно.

— Интуиция? Я имею ввиду, попытайся понять мою точку зрения. С тех пор как я тебя знаю, ты не делал ничего особенного, но все девчонки, которые влюблялись в тебя, хвастались о том, как твоя красота и твой образ «замечательного человека» могут привлечь внимание любого, но самые долгие твои отношения длились всего пару месяцев. Каждый раз, именно _девушки_ расставались с тобой, всегда жалуясь на то, что не получают твоей отдачи. Теперь, когда ты говоришь мне, что чувствуешь, что с тобой что-то не так, что ты не разделяешь их чувств, и тебя к ним не тянет, то такое сомнение возникло бы у любого, не думаешь?

Оикава скосил взгляд в бок, прежде чем переключиться обратно на Иваизуми.

— Что если я просто не нашел подходящую девушку? Для меня это было бы не так важно будь я ге-, попытка сказать это слово заставила его чувствовать себя некомфортно, — Я… никогда не влюблялся в мальчика.

— Но этого не происходило и с девушками, или я ошибаюсь? Может быть, это потому, что ты не думал об этом. Ты всегда предполагал, что тебе нравятся девушки и никогда не рассматривал этот вариант.

— Почему?! Ты сам-то когда-нибудь задумывался об этом? Это не то, что приходит мне на ум! Я не встаю утром, задаваясь вопросом «Эй, а что если мне нравятся мальчики?» или « Ох, может сегодня пора начать сосать члены?»

— Почему я должен думать об этом?! У меня нет проблем с девушками!

— У меня тоже! Девушки единственные, у кого проблемы со мной!

— Но у девушек проблемы с тобой, потому что у тебя есть проблемы с ними! И ты уже говорил мне это, — огрызнулся Иваизуми. Владелец кафе, стоя за прилавком, кинул на них косой взгляд и сделал предупреждение. Хаджиме, смущаясь, кивнул головой, прежде чем посмотреть на своего друга.

Оикава выглядел всерьез расстроенным. Не из-за предположения, а событий, которые бы повлекло это предположение, окажись правдой. Он любит мальчиков? Нет, это _невозможно_. Он любит девушек, он провел всю свою жизнь в их окружении, и у него всегда были стабильные отношения с ними. _Не_ с парнями, как намекал Иваизуми. Хоть это и было правдой: он никогда не влюблялся и не особо стремился заводить отношения. Он встречался с девушками, но, возможно, они никогда не интересовали его _в этом_ смысле? Действительно, если вспоминать те ситуации, в которых он оказывался будучи с девушками, которые, к слову, не всегда были такими уж и невинными, то особо проблем у него и не возникало. Ему нравилось внимание с их стороны, их присутствие. Однако…

В беспокойстве он поджал губы , ведь никогда не думал всерьез о такой возможности раньше, хотя, откровенно говоря, у него не было никаких поводов и доказательств, которые могли бы помочь ему подтвердить или опровергнуть эту теорию.

— Давай посмотрим… — даже Оикава не мог поверить в то, что он собирался сказать. Его щеки были готовы покраснеть ещё сильнее, а наблюдать, как ему становится всё более неловко - забавно, — Откуда мне знать, что я люблю мальчиков? Я, конечно, не говорю, что это так, но на данный момент я хочу рассмотреть всевозможные варианты.

Хаджиме повернулся, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Осталось не так много клиентов, как когда они пришли, но большая часть столиков рядом с ними оставалась оккупированной.  
Он раздражённо цокнул языком, недовольный тем, что их положение не позволяло ему правильно выражать свои мысли, но когда он вернул свой взгляд на Оикаву, то второй был странно сосредоточен. Иваизуми просто надеялся, что остальные посетители были слишком заняты своими разговорами, чтобы обращать внимание на то, о чём болтают они. Также Иваизуми молился, что говорить в полголоса будет достаточно тихо, но зная Оикаву, тот начнёт виризжать уже через несколько минут.

— Во-первых, у меня совершенно нет никаких идей, - Хаджиме дал понять это, вздыхая и ещё больше опираясь на стол, придвинувшись ближе к другу и зашептав, — Во-вторых, я думаю, что стоит провести тщательный самоанализ, чтобы понять, твой ли это случай.

— Если бы это было так просто, то сегодня я бы сюда не пришел. Это всё очень трудно, ведь я никогда не влюблялся в кого-либо всерьез.

— Ты же знаешь, что я пытаюсь помочь тебе, верно? Потому что твой высокомерный тон раздражает меня и, кажется, я хочу дать тебе в морду.

Оикава едва улыбнулся. Хаджиме посмотрел на него, затем глянул в окно и потом на стол перед ним, на его лице отражался весь спектр эмоций: начиная от растерянности и замешательства, заканчивая раздражением. Он тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел в потолок и закинул руки за голову, открыто проявляя свою нервозность. На Оикаву он обратил своё внимание лишь через несколько минут.

— Ебать мою жизнь! Если бы я знал, что меня ждёт сегодня, я бы придумал предлог, чтобы не приходить сюда! — Иваизуми был _слишком_ злым. И было очевидно, что тема обсуждения дико неудобна для него. Да и как оно могло быть иначе? Он не привык размышлять о сексуальных предпочтениях своего лучшего друга, — Давай зайдём с другой стороны. Что ты думаешь об идее встречаться с парнем?

Тоору тяжело думалось над этим, но никак не мог найти ответ в своих мыслях.

– Я не знаю, это странно...

Заметив его внутреннюю борьбу, Иваизуми бросил на него растерянный взгляд. Он не был уверен в том, что собирался сказать, но отступать уже было поздно.

– Что ты думаешь о... Ну, допустим, о том, чтобы встречаться со мной?

– Это признание, Ива-чан?

– Ты действительно хочешь чтобы я тебя прибил?

– Не-не-не, спасибо! Дай мне подумать.

Они двое пялились друг на друга, не проронив ни слова, пытаясь прожечь в своём собеседнике дыру. Оикава нахмурился, разомкнув губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но всё-таки откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, как будто изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать подходящий ответ. Только когда он, наконец, улыбнулся, у Иваизуми появилась уверенность, что его друг собирается сказать что-то очень глупое.

– Я не знаю, но ты особый случай. Будь моей половинкой, Ива-чан!

Возмущенное выражение на перекошенном лице Хаджиме было более чем исчерпывающим. Оикава не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Шу-чу! - протянул он, — А если серьёзно, то, конечно, для меня отношения с тобой во многом отличаются от тех, что у меня с другими парнями, их нельзя сравнивать. Я не возмущён или... Не знаю, я не чувствую ничего неправильного в идее встречаться с тобой, она кажется мне почти нормальной, но, опять же, ты _особый_ случай. 

– Так ты подтверждаешь, что если бы ты нашёл подходящего парня, то согласился встречаться с ним. Ну, по крайней мере, мы перешли от “у меня проблемы с девушками” до “у меня проблемы с девушками, потому что, возможно, мне нравятся мальчики“, -   
Иваизуми повторил тоже самое, что и сказал Оикава, только более доступным и простым способом.

Ойкава даже не заметил, что безразличие с которым он относится к отношениям, являлось главным доказательством, которое искал Иваизуми.

– Я просто сделал предположение, тот же принцип будет применяться и к девушке. Как я могу быть уверен, если я ещё не нашёл подходящую девушку? ... или мальчика, просто чтобы мы не отходили от темы. И, Ива-чан, я говорю про эмоциональное влечение, а не что-то ещё. Может быть я могу влюбиться в кого угодно: в девочку или мальчика. Я же не могу узнать это прямо сейчас.

– А чего ты ожидал, найти подходящего человека из ниоткуда? Конечно же у тебя должен появиться собственный опыт. Ты сказал, что не знаешь, как понять, нравятся тебе парни или нет? Ну, по крайней мере, тебе нужно как-то проверить это. Я не говорю тебе заняться сексом с первым встречным, но, может быть ты сможешь подумать о "некоторых вещах", и если мысли об этом не вызовут у тебя отвращения, то значит ты на верном пути. Ты говоришь, что тебе не нравились девушки, которые у тебя были, но... бля, я не могу поверить, что я действительно прошу тебя об этом. Когда вы оставались наедине... Да, ты знаешь, к чему я виду, не придуривайся, говнюк. Что ты чувствовал? Я думаю, не трудно прийти хоть к какому-то выводу, если ты подумаешь о тех ситуациях, верно?

– Ты извращенец, Ива-чан! - ухмыльнулся Оикава, но замер, когда Иваизуми зыркнул на него.

Иваизуми с явным любопытством изучал своего друга, который, казалось, нервничал всё больше и больше.   
Полуулыбнувшись, он кинул задумчивый взгляд в окно, а затем рукой взъерошил свои волосы. Сделав глубокий вдох, слегка смущенный Оикава почти вплотную придвинулся к Хаджиме, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Ну, видишь ли... Мне жаль, если сейчас я разрушу свой идеальный образ у тебя в голове, Ива-чан, но правда в том, что я никогда не заходил _слишком далеко_ с девушками. Поэтому представить такое с парнем, для меня почти нереально.

Глаза Иваизуми расширились от удивления, и он, скрежетая стулом по полу, резко отстранился, чтобы получше взглянуть на Оикаву. Он надеялся увидеть на его лице усмешку, ждал, что сейчас друг скажет, что это была шутка, и громко рассмеется, но этого не произошло.   
Оикава казался серьёзным, и Иваизуми был застигнут врасплох признанием, которое, как ему думалось, он мог услышать хоть от кого, но не от него.   
Самый популярный ученик школы, который был боготворим каждой девушкой... никогда и ни с кем не занимался сексом? Даже Иваизуми, его лучший друг, считал наоборот. Он всегда принимал это как должное.

– Так... ты никогда...?

– Не смотри на меня так.

– Ты, блять, издеваешься?

– Это не такая уж и проблема, знаешь ли?

– Никогда? Действительно? Подожди-ка, это опять твоя дурацкая шутка?

– Ива-Чан, прекрати!

Оикава слегка покраснел из-за реакции друга, даже выглядел немного обиженным.

– В чем проблема? Если ты хочешь знать, то я не такой уж и невинный, не представляй меня несчастным девственником.

– Меня не волнует твоя сексуальная жизнь, эта дискуссия уже достаточно неловкая, спасибо.

– Но ты сам спросил меня, Ива-чан!

— Господи, перестань, ради всего святого!

— Как тебе угодно. Но если честно... - держа подбородок между большим и указательным пальцами, Оикава протянул, — Теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, я никогда не торопил события в этом плане. Конечно, как я и говорил, некоторые вещи у нас были, но я- нет, подожди. 

Иваизуми смотрел на него в недоумении, постукивая пальцами по деревянной поверхности и ожидая продолжения фразы. 

— Теперь я знаю, что они имели в виду, когда говорили, что я не уделял им того же внимания, что они уделяли мне.

Непрерывная дробь умолкла.

— Что? - спросил Иваизуми, одаривая друга улыбкой, за которой скрывались маленькие "початки" злости. 

— Они всегда жаловались, что я не забочусь о них, говоря, что не могут поверить в то, что я такой застенчивый... Только сейчас до меня дошло, что это значит.

Невинный свет в глазах Оикава был ничем по сравнению с гневом, который так и источал Иваизуми, грохнув кулаком по столу. Он был вынужден прислониться к Оикаве и понизить голос, так как другие клиенты, привлеченные шумом, повернулись в их сторону. Иваизуми слышал, как они ворчали и жаловались, но в данный момент его это не волновало. 

— Ты заслужил каждое слово, которые бедные девушки бросали тебе в лицо, Дерьмокава!

— Слушай, это не моя вина! Они всегда были теми, кто брал на себя инициативу! Я никогда не горел желанием заняться этим, ладно? - он отвернулся, морща лоб, — Я никогда не думал об этом всерьез. Предполагаю, это… важно. 

— Предполагает он! Если это не логическое основание сомневаться в твой ориентации, то что это за херня?! - зашипел Иваизуми, прежде чем закусить нижнюю губу и крепко сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы избежать удара чего-либо. _Или кого-либо_. Выбор был трудным, — Ты должен был чувствовать хоть что-то, когда был близок со своей девушкой! Если ты ничего не чувствовал ни с одной из них, то у тебя должны были появиться сомнения, не думаешь?

— Ладно, ладно. У меня нет интереса к сексу с девушками, - заключил он, — В этом нет смысла, так как я пробовал снова и снова, и всё заканчивалось одинаково.

Иваизуми приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая "И что дальше?", но заметив, что Оикава был глубоко погружен в свои мысли, то снова начал говорить, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Как я уже сказал, ты не сразу разберешься со всем, учитывая, что впервые в жизни задумался об этом. Попробуй что-нибудь и посмотри как оно пойдёт, - Иваизуми пренебрежительно пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув ноги вперёд.

— Может быть, я последую твоему совету. В худшем случае, я снова начну с самокопания... Или же пойду гействовать, если выяснится, что мне нравятся мальчики.

Хаджиме смотрел на него со спокойствием в глазах, с таким же, каким переливается озеро в парке, отражая голубое небо и солнечных зайчиков, но внутри него неистово буйствовала река. Его волновало чувство сомнения в этом вопросе, в признании Оикавы, и в советах, которые он сам же ему дал. По правде говоря, Иваизуми иногда не мог найти подходящих слов, ибо: "Какого хуя, что я должен сказать тебе, Оикава?". Он никогда не был в такой ситуации, и уж тем более не мог представить, как помочь ему. За такое короткое время ему стало известно слишком много, да так, что голова шла кругом.

— Единственное, что может пойти не так, так это то, что ты будешь даже парней сводить с ума, - прошептал Иваизуми, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, непроизвольно появившуюся на его губах. Оикава повернулся к нему и лукаво подмигнул.

— Тогда я буду осторожней с этим.

— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я имел ввиду сводить с ума из-за своего дерьмового характера.

— В смысле, имел ввиду, Ива-чан!? - пискнул Оикава и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем улыбнуться своему другу, — Но, если я начну видеться с другим человеком, ты разве не будешь ревновать?

Иваизуми так ничего и не сказал. Этот вопрос нисколько не волновал его, но молчание Оикава мог принять за положительный ответ, и как только он понял это, поспешил исказить выражение своего лица в раздражительную гримасу.

— Я бы сказал тебе встать и уйти, прихватив с собой свои глупые вопросы, - пробормотал Иваизуми, — Я так привык к твоему присутствию, что даже не знаю, что означает слово “нормальный", что ж, думаю, всё это будет странно для меня, по крайней мере, сначала.

— Я польщен, что ты предположил дружбу в целом, но я говорю о том, что я буквально могу встречаться с парнем.

— Почему? Какая может быть разница? Отношения - это отношения, нравится ли тебе девчонки или парни - ничего не меняется. Просто потому, что люди смотрят на это с пренебрежением не означает, что тебе придется беспокоиться об этом. И чтобы ты до конца понял меня, я никогда не отвернусь от тебя. Ты по-прежнему мой лучший друг. 

— Ива-чан... - Тоору, явно переигрывая, положил руку на сердце, вздыхая так, будто ему сделали предложение, – Ты ворчливый, высокомерный и вспыльчивый, но я так люблю тебя! Я действительно мог бы влюбиться в Ива-чана!

Странно, но Иваизуми никак не отреагировал на эту явную провокацию. Он лишь покачал головой и уставился на Оикаву.

— Я просто сказал, что думал, но... не бросайся с головой в ситуации, в которых ты не можешь себя контролировать. Я знаю тебя и я знаю, что ты не имеешь понятия о том, что такое приличие. 

— Поверь мне, мои последние мысли были бы о приличии, если бы я оказался в пикантной ситуации, но спасибо за заботу, мамочка! - он усмехнулся, и Иваизуми с трудом удалось скрыть свое недовольство.

— Повторишь такое ещё раз, и это будет последнее, что вылетит из твоих уст.

Оикава поднял руки вверх и рассмеялся.

— Моя жизнь слишком ценна! Уж лучше я заткнусь!

После этого они как-то отошли от темы. Оикава не знал, сделал ли Иваизуми это специально, или разговор сам по себе ушёл в другое русло, но они не жаловались, потому что дальнейшее обсуждение столь деликатной темы означало бы добавление большего количества вопросов к тем, что уже успели засорить мысли Оикавы.

Он не отнесся к этому спокойно, а был взволнован, почти напуган. Чем больше Оикава думал об этом, тем больше был убежден в вероятности такой возможности, и чем больше он думал, что это возможно, тем более смущенно он себя чувствовал. Он мог бы отбросить эту идею с самого начала, но ощущение, что что-то "не так" эхом отдавалось в его голове до этого дня, сейчас же этот безумный вариант казался правильным.  
Он знает, что будет бесконечно подтрунивать над Иваизуми, если тот будет не прав, или же поблагодарит его, если всё-таки его теория подтвердится. 

Единственное, что Оикава не мог предсказать, что ответ, который он искал, найдётся намного раньше, чем ожидалось.


	2. Chapter 2

Оикава долго размышлял о разговоре с Иваизуми, хоть это и заставляло разрастаться его внутреннему беспокойству, подобно корням молодого дерева. Даже когда он попрощался со своим лучшим другом, прежде чем отправиться домой, то всё ещё прокручивал в голове их диалог. Он думал об этом еще больше, когда, спустя несколько часов, позвонил поболтать Иваизуми, потому что ему было скучно, а позвонить Оикаве - лучшее, что он смог придумать.

— Ты уверен что все в порядке? У тебя расстроенный голос, - в какой-то момент спросил Иваизуми. 

— Я в порядке! Даже моя мама не переживает за меня, как ты, поэтому, пожалуйста, перестань!

— Знаешь,что? Иди к черту.

— Ты такой злой, Ива-чан!

По правде сказать, он думал об их разговоре даже в течение следующего дня. Думал, пока собирался в ванную, пока принимал душ, пока одевался и даже завтракал. Оикава был буквально одержим им. В тот день после обеда ему даже пришлось принять пару таблеток от головной боли из-за того, что он сильно накручивал себя, пытаясь найти ответы на все волнующие его вопросы. 

Но найти то, что искал, основываясь только на домыслах, было невозможно, и Оикава прекрасно знал это. 

 

***

— Не похоже, чтобы что-то изменилось, верно? - подкинув мяч в воздух, пробормотал Оикава себе под нос, лежа на кровати, — Я не чувствую отвращения к девушкам, они всё ещё нравятся мне. Просто, они не делают меня… _полноценным_. Тем не менее, я не понимаю, как мальчик может вызвать у меня иные чувства. 

Он вздохнул, будучи не в состоянии придумать что-то, что могло бы помочь ему. Иваизуми, кажется, велел думать об образе идеального человека, который бы заставил его влюбиться, но он просто не мог сделать этого. _Он_ или _она_ \- проблема не в этом... Для Оикавы сама идея влюбленности или ощущения страстной необходимости в человеке были бессмысленны и нелепы. Он никогда не чувствовал такого раньше. Ни с кем. 

***

День летних каникул Оикава решил провести вместе с Такеру. Даже без своего школьного расписания, он уже привык отдыхать по понедельникам. Плюс, ему действительно было нужно немного расслабиться и избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.  
По этим причинам, Оикава всё же выполз из дома, чтобы понаблюдать за тренировкой племянника, посмотреть на его успехи, но несмотря ни на что он так и не смог сфокусировать внимание на мальчишке. Хоть взглядом он следил за мячом, но сам так и продолжал витать в облаках. И когда тренировка была окончена, Такеру вернул его к реальности, сказав, что готов идти.

— Видел, как я попытался исполнить подачу в прыжке? - Такеру замахнулся рукой, имитируя свою подачу, — Они сказали мне, что у меня сильный замах и удар, и придёт время, когда соперники будут бояться моих подач! Прямо как твоих!

— Не льсти себе, годы тренировок стоят между нами! 

— Верно, именно поэтому я стану лучше, чем ты! И буду стараться ещё усерднее! - с этими словами и хитрой улыбкой Такеру обогнал удивленного Оикаву, почти заставив того рассмеяться от своей дерзости. 

Оикава привез Такеру домой с мыслью о том, что он должен уйти раньше, чем Мачи, сестра Тоору, заметит его, но все усилия были напрасны. Она увидела его еще прежде, чем он он смог попрощаться со своим племянником. 

— Тоору, ты уже уходишь? - взглянула она на него с веселой улыбкой на губах. Оикава посмотрел на нее и вздохнул, слишком хорошо зная, что подразумевают слова Мачи.

— Почему всё это всегда заканчивается одинаково?

— Ой, да ладно! Тебе всего лишь нужно присмотреть за Такеру, пока я готовлю ужин! 

Мачи и отец Такеру развелись через несколько лет после рождения ребенка. Это было трудное время для них обоих, и для Такеру тоже, но в какой-то момент они, наконец, поняли, что бессмысленно оставаться вместе, когда больше ни один из них не испытывал чувств к другому. К счастью, они никогда не использовали мальчишку, чтобы исправить семейное положение, и после расставания, к ужасу Оикавы, они остались в хороших отношениях. 

Честно говоря, Оикава никогда не любил мужа своей сестры, и полностью поддержал ее решение расстаться с ним. По его мнению, он был слишком высокомерен, сконцентрирован на работе и не заботился - или _не хотел_ заботиться - о своей семье должным образом. Иваизуми много раз упрекал его за то, что судить человека, самому будучи эгоцентриком, - лицемерно, но Оикава ничего не мог поделать с этой неприязнью к бывшему мужу своей сестры. 

Не то, чтобы он сознательно пренебрегал своей семьей, но... ладно, просто Оикава зачастую думал, что он не пара для его Мачи, вот и все. Она такой спонтанный и жизнерадостный человек, а он всегда был более спокойным и серьезным, может быть, из-за разницы в возрасте. Разница была хоть и не очень большой, но, видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы создать некое недопонимание в их отношениях, которое в итоге и привело к разводу.

— Останешься на ужин? - прокричала Мачи с кухни. 

— Я не могу, мама дома тоже приготовила, - ответил Оикава, помогая Такеру с домашним заданием.

— Ну, я всегда могу позвонить ей и сказать, что заставила тебя остаться и поесть у нас. Такеру же не возражает, верно? - Оикава мог видеть улыбку на лице сестры, даже не поворачиваясь к ней. Не отвлекаясь от уроков, Такеру кивнул, согласившись с озвученным предложением. 

— Мачи, не используй своего сына в качестве рычага давления. Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь жить без меня и обожаешь проводить время с любимым младшим братом! 

— Знаешь, что, мой милый, самовлюбленный, маленький брат? Я передумала. В какой стороне выход, ты знаешь. 

Попытки Оикавы скрыть нарастающее веселье оказались напрасны, потому что он расхохотался, как только сестра посмотрела на него с надутым выражением лица. Именно поэтому он одобрил развод Мачи. Ее бывший муж не заслуживает _такую_ девушку. 

В конце концов, Тоору поддался уговорам, за что и получил нагоняй по телефону от своей мамы, и включил громкую связь, чтобы Мачи тоже смогла слышать её. 

— Мама, он оставался у меня на ужин лишь на прошлой неделе. Да не переехал он к нам жить! - спорила Мачи, стараясь не засмеяться.

— Я уверена, что это произойдет в ближайшем будущем, хочешь проверить?

Оикава посмотрел на сестру, ожидая ее ответа.

— Мм... Нет, спасибо.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что я права!

— Ладно- ладно, если ты так говоришь, то да.

— Она знает, что ты права и поэтому пытается избежать разговора!

— Ох, я в курсе, Тоору. Я слишком хорошо знаю её. В любом случае, мне нужно идти. Мачи, клянусь, я приду к тебе домой и выволоку оттуда своего сына за ухо, если ты ещё раз обратишься ко мне с этой просьбой.

— Не волнуйся, мам, в следующий раз этого не произойдет! - захихикал Оикава. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, Тоору, - Мачи в недоумении покачала головой, прежде чем повесить трубку, чувствуя себя преданной своим собственным братом. 

Во время ужина они оба внимательно слушали Такеру, пока тот увлеченно рассказывал о своих тренировках — « _Он похож на тебя, Тоору»_ , — протянула Мачи, когда мальчик закончил говорить. Затем они перешли к обсуждению будущего Оикавы: университета, в который он хотел поступать, о том, продолжит ли он заниматься волейболом или же сосредоточится на учёбе. Когда Мачи спросила брата, планировал ли он что-нибудь на свой день рождения, тот ответил, что Иваизуми организует вечеринку в своем доме со всей волейбольной командой, так как на выходных его родителей не будет дома. Мачи была немного разочарована, потому что хотела отметить этот праздник по-семейному, но она понимала его желание побыть со своими друзьями.

Однако вечером он не могла не помолиться за дом и родителей Иваизуми, прекрасна зная, как разрушительно может пройти эта "маленькая" вечеринка. 

В конце концов, отдых с сестрой помог Оикаве избавиться от своих навязчивых мыслей хотя бы на несколько часов. Но когда он вернулся домой и лёг в постель, ему вновь пришлось столкнуться с ними.

***

— Мальчик, да? - нахмурившись, Оикава перестал кидать мяч и крепко прижал его к груди, повернувшись на бок. 

Он окинул взглядом стену перед собой, как будто она могла дать ему ответы, которые он так отчаянно искал, но правда была в том, что даже думать о возможном сценарии было до смерти неловко. Оикава понимал, что не чувствовать никакого влечения к девушкам не нормально, учитывая ещё и то, что эта история повторялась из раза в раз. Именно по этой причине Оикава начал всерьёз рассматривать предложение Иваизуми. Не говоря уже о том, что он никогда не думал о девушке, в первую очередь, даже во время мастурбации. Он всегда был сосредоточен только на получении удовольствия, ничего больше.  
А теперь, занимаясь такими вещами, ему нужно думать о парне…

— Нет-нет-нет, - он перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в мягкую подушку, чтобы заглушить стон разочарования и смущения. Он ничего не мог поделать и чувствовал себя дико смущенным, представляя половой акт между ним и каким-либо парнем. 

— Поцелуй, - он снова перевернулся, на этот раз на спину, и снова продолжил подбрасывать мяч в воздух. Это был единственный возможный способ успокоить нервишки, думая об этой безумной ситуации. 

Всё, что ему нужно представить - это самый обыкновенный поцелуй. Ничего слишком пошлого или извращенного, поскольку он даже не знает, какие чувства у него вызовет поцелуи с парнем. 

Целоваться с девушкой? Он делал это так много раз и в стольких разных ситуациях. Быстрые публичные поцелуи на свидании, медленные поцелуи, когда они были близки, более страстные поцелуи, когда девушки проявляли инициативу, думая, что они могли бы подтолкнуть его к чему-то более интимному. Да, жаль, что эти поцелуи никогда не производили желаемого эффекта.  
Целоваться с парнем? Было трудно думать о том, чем они различаются. Будет ли он менее сладким и приторным? Возможно. Может быть, он будет чувствовать руки на своем теле, пальцы перебирающие его волосы, и поцелуй превратился в нечто большее. Оикава не мог представить, чтобы это случилось с девушкой, ведь, по его опыту, когда ситуация накаляется, они начинаю вести себя напряженно и застенчиво. Впрочем, может быть и с парнями всё вовсе не так, как ему кажется. 

Оикава даже не понял, когда его разум выстроил возможную ситуацию.

Тоору представил, как его обнимают сильные руки, как теплые мягкие губы накрывают его собственные в поцелуе, которой они оба так отчаянно жаждали. Представил их переплетенные тела, исходящий от них жар, зеленые глаза, наблюдающие за ним, пока он перебирает его короткие черные пряди…

— НЕ-А!

Когда Оикава понял, чей именно образ возник перед ним, было слишком поздно.

Он замер. Удивление, дискомфорт и десятки других чувств с головой окутали ошарашенного парня, но он быстро пришёл в себя, когда забытый им мяч с громким шлепком приземлился ему на грудь, вызвав маленькую, но отрезвляющую вспышку боли.  
Его глаза, по-прежнему распахнутые от шока и стыда, в течение нескольких секунд рассеянно метались по потолку. Оикава знал, что мгновенно покраснел от этой нелепой, совершенно неправильной фантазии. Он сглотнул и облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, потом закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ладно, достаточно. Ива-чан сводит меня с ума. Мне нужно принять душ и лечь спать. Душ и кровать, душ и кровать! - пропел он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Оикава ощутил странное чувство, растущее внутри него. Он не знал, что это или как это объяснить. Он знал только то, что это было... странно. Иначе.

 _Приятно иначе_.

***

После той ночи, Оикава сумел отбросить свои проблемы тем, что почти всё время был занят. Утром у команды тренировки, так что заглушить свои мысли было легко. Во второй половине дня, если было не слишком жарко, он всегда ходил на пробежку. А в следующий понедельник он снова посетил тренировку Такеру и в этот раз даже помог провести её. Племянник был так горд своим дядей, что продолжал хвалиться им на протяжении всего занятия. 

Позже, Иваизуми присоединился к его пробежке, правда, перед этим он несколько раз, не задумываясь кидал трубку, как только Оикава начинал говорить.

_— Там так жарко, что я могу умереть. Не смей меня просить бегать с тобой!_

И один раз он даже захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. Хотя, может Оикава заслужил, ведь он приперся к Иваизуми домой и попросил его побегать вместе с ним, когда на улице было не меньше тридцати градусов.  
Ханамаки и Матсукава тоже иногда присоединялись, в основном поздно вечером, потому что Ханамаки настаивал на том, что Оикава сумасшедший, раз выходит наружу, когда солнце жарит на полную катушку.

Почти весь июль прошёл гладко, до вечеринки в честь дня рождения Оикавы.

***

Было лишь одно условие, о котором Иваизуми решил незамедлительно сообщить:

— Если кто-либо из вас что-нибудь сломает или разнесет, я лично запру виновного в чертовом шкафу, и он просидит там до тех пор, пока не вернутся мои родители, и тогда ему придется самому разъяснять всю ситуацию. 

Бедный и наивный Иваизуми действительно возлагал на своих сокомандников большие надежды.

 

Оикава провел день со своим лучшим другом, убираясь у него дома и готовя огромные запасы еды, напитков и... да, алкоголя. Ну, если быть точнее, о последнем позаботилась Мачи. Им пришлось буквально умолять девушку, сказав, что у её дорогого брата день рождения, и что они будут внимательными и ответственными – ведь они просто хотят хорошо, безобидно, а главное, безопасно провести время вместе с командой. И когда еще у них появится возможность сделать это, если не день рождения?

— Если мама узнает, я не буду брать на себя ответственность за это, - произнесла Мачи, со вздохом скрещивая руки и одаривая двоих друзей суровым взглядом.

— Мы не собираемся разрушить весь город, это просто вечеринка! Это наш последний год в старшей школе, другой возможности больше не будет! Сначала вступительные экзамены, потом университет, дипломная рабо—

— Окей, Тоору! Я поняла! Но предупреждаю, будешь должен мне!

Оикава ухмыльнулся, будучи довольным своей "силой убеждения", а Иваизуми пытался скрыть свою победную улыбку.  
Мачи изучала их, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы того, что она собиралась сделать, но в итоге сдалась и, схватив ключи от машины, вышла из дома, сопровождаемая слишком счастливыми, по её мнению, парнями. 

Они не скупили весь алкоголь с полок магазина, но и не ограничились двумя бутылками. Парни взяли небольшой ящик пива, чтобы начать с чего-то легкого, но на остатки денег купили водку, дабы не дать застояться предстоящей ночи. Ничего серьезного, только чистое и подлинное удовольствие.

Простой вечер с друзьями, не более.

Несколько часов прошло после того момента, как все собирались, и ночь шла гладко, может быть, даже слишком. Матсу и Макки уже бывали у Иваизуми, даже если и не так часто, как Оикава, так что, сразу же после прибытия они оккупировали диван. Второгодки последовали их примеру, и единственные, кто чувствовали себя не в своей тарелки и выглядели почти запуганными были Куними и Киндаичи. Однако, с течением времени, они сумели раскрепоститься. И даже начали что-то пить, поддавался давлению дьявольского дуэта, Ханамаки и Матсукавы, который всегда был готов утащить кого-нибудь пучины своей преисподней.

На данный момент, всё шло хорошо. Никто ещё, слава Господу, не валялся с алкогольной интоксикацией и, казалось, всё получают удовольствие от такого времяпрепровождения. Иваизуми, хозяин и организатор вечеринки, не мог не гордиться, особенно тем, как Оикава, виновник торжества, выглядел довольным и счастливым.  
Иваизуми поднес бутылку к губам и отпил немного пива, внимательно наблюдая за группой смеющихся друзей с подлокотника дивана, на котором он сидел.  
Ханамаки и Матсукава, судя по их движениям, были уже достаточно подвыпившими, сидели на диване рядом с ним. Они не останавливались вливать в своих кохаев алкоголь, яростно настаивая, что если они не выпьют, то и весело им тоже не будет. Яхаба с широкой улыбкой на лице сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к дивану, рядом с ногами Ханамаки. Оикава — между двумя друзьями, и по тому, как он улыбался, было ясно, что так он молчаливо поощрял их действия. Серьезно, Иваизуми не мог поверить, что этим трём идиотам так мало нужно для счастья. Киндаичи, Ватари и Куними, уже познав, насколько опасны их семпаи под действием алкоголя, сидели на ковре по другую сторону журнального столика, так далеко от них, насколько это вообще было возможно. 

— Ива-чан? - услышав, как Оикава позвал его, Иваизуми повернулся к своему другу, который надув губы, маячил пустой бутылкой перед его лицом, — Дай мне еще одну? 

Иваизуми хотел сказать ему, чтобы он поднял свой зад с дивана и сам взял чертово пиво, но он дал себе слово не калечить Оикаву ни физически, ни морально, по крайней мере, в его день рождения. Поэтому молча он протянул руку за диван, пытаясь на ощупь найти одну из десятка бутылок, что они принесли в гостиную до прихода друзей, и понимая, что маленький столик, на котором стоял весь алкоголь, абсолютно пуст.

— Мх, - будучи не в восторге от того, что ему придется вставать, Иваизуми взглянул на свою полупустую банку и протянул её Оикаве, — Допей эту, а я попозже принесу ещё парочку.

— Так вот, как ты обращаешься с гостями? - дразня, Оикава поблагодарил друга и, взяв банку из его рук, сделал глоток. 

Иваизуми заметил легкий румянец на щеках Оикавы, когда тот повернулся к друзьям с лучезарной улыбкой на губах.  
Он был рад, что Оикаве весело, ну да, особенно учитывая то, что все расходы упали на плечи Хаджиме, — _«Ну, Ива-чан, люди покупают подарки на день рождения! Это будет твой подарок для меня, ладно? Плюс, у меня нет с собойтобой денег, я оставил свой бумажник дома!»_ — но он так же знал, каким раздращающим может стать Оикава, когда выпьет. Иваизуми покачал головой и вздохнул, прежде чем встать, чтобы принести еще пива из кухни. 

Оикава едва ли заметил, что Иваизуми покинул комнату, когда Хиро привлек его внимание.

— Скажи что-нибудь этим детям! Они больше не хотят пить! - Ханамаки взъерошил волосы Яхабы, который тут же стряхнул его руку. 

— Хей, я пью! Скажи это остальным! - младший сеттер кивнул в сторону парней, сидящих напротив него. 

— Это день рождения нашего капитана, и Оикава-сан хочет, чтобы все насладились им верно? - Матсу усмехнулся и положил руку на плечо Оикавы, чокаясь с ним бутылками, прежде чем одним глотком осушить почти всю тару. 

— Вы знаете, что для хорошего времяпрепровождения не всегда нужно напиваться до поросячьего визга?

Куними не особо заботило то, что почти все кинули на него скучающие, но при этом удивленные взгляды. Не то, чтобы он не был пьян, просто к сожалению, он не смог избежать этой участи, когда третьегодки заставили его сыграть в какую-то дурацкую игру, название которой он даже не помнит, — _«Выпей ради Оикавы - своего друга и капитана! Ты будешь занудой, если не сделаешь этого!»_ — но его бутылка всё ещё была почти нетронутой, а у парня явно не было намерений допивать её до конца. 

— Да ладно, даже Киндаичи предал тебя и перешел на темную сторону! - хмыкнул Матсукава. Ханамаки повернулся к нему с забавным выражением лица, но прежде чем успел прокомментировать это, Оикава уже опередил его. 

— Звездные войны, серьезно? Пожалуйста, Маттсун, продолжай пить, если алкоголь освобождает твоего внутреннего задрота!

— Вы морально давите на людей, чтобы заставить их пить? - всё внимание переключилось с Куними на Иваизуми, который тем временем вернулся с тремя бутылками пива в каждой руке, чем и заслужил всеобщую благодарность ввиде довольного улюлюканья парней. 

— Иваизуми, почему бы тебе не принести кое-что покрепче?

— Почему я должен слушаться тебя в таком состоянии? Ты же с пары бутылок пива уже в стельку пьян.

— Мы хотим играть! - Иваизуми взглянул на полное надежды улыбающееся лицо Матсукавы. 

Иваизуми вздернул брови в ожидании более конкрентного объяснения. Оикава и Яхаба сделали тоже самое, последний даже склонил голову чуть вбок, смотря на Иссея слегка недоумевающим взглядом. А когда Ханамаки усмехнулся, то вся команда поняла: эти двое с самого начала запланировали какую-то херню.

— Играть во что? - спросил Ватари, скрещивая руки на столе. 

— В очень-очень веселую игру, - единственное, что ответил Матсукава, но, когда Иваизуми пронзил его скептическим и подозрительным взглядом, то решил объяснить поподробнее, — Ладно, игра называется "Я никогда не…". Вы когда-нибудь слышали о ней? Каждый из нас должен назвать что-то, что он никогда не делал. Если же другие, напротив, делали это, то должны выпить. Легко ведь, правда? 

— Вы можете говорить что угодно, это уморительно! - добавил Ханамаки, выжидательно глядя на своих друзей, — Давайте, будет здорово!

— Это всего лишь тупое оправдание! Вы просто хотите заставить всех пить! - Иваизуми недовольно зыркнул на двоих друзей, но прежде чем кто-либо смог возразить, послышался радостный смех Оикавы. 

— Почему нет? Я - за!

— Ты что, уже наклюкался? - удивленно спросил Иваизуми.

— Да ладно, Ива-чан! Будет классно! Сегодня мой день рождения, я просто хочу насладиться им со всеми вами... поэтому решил, что вы все должны принять в этом участие! - он звучал всерьёз заинтригованным, возможно, потому, что отчасти Оикава всегда питал слабость к такого рода играм. 

Оикава не заметил ухмылки, появившиеся на губах у Маттсу и Макки, но вот Иваизуми - да. Вздохнув, он покачал головой. Как Тоору может быть таким наивным?  
Яхаба выглядел таким же взволнованным, как и Оикава, и даже Киндаичи, казалось, с нетерпением ждал начала игры. Ватари, наоборот, был в замешательстве, а Куними вообще не трогало всё происходящее. Однако, оба знали, что не могли пойти против желания капитана. Это был его праздник, так что если он хотел играть, значит, они будут играть. 

С осознанием этого эгоистичного решения, принятого Оикавой, Хаджиме покинул комнату, чтобы принести бутылку крепкого спиртного.

 

***

— Итак, все поняли правила? - спросил Матсукава, окидывая взглядом всех парней, сидящих за столом, на котором стояло двенадцать небольших рюмок, до краев заполненных водкой, — Один из нас говорит правду, начиная со слов "Я никогда не...", и тому, кто делал это, придётся выпить шот. И ещё, маленькое примечание: если кто-то слишком долго думает над ответом, пьёт в два раза больше, поэтому пытайтесь быть максимально честными!

Когда все кивнули, Матсукава повернулся к Оикаве. 

— Ну, хочу сказать, что наш капитан и именинник должен начать первым, так?

— Хорошо, дай мне подумать... - Оикава повертел стакан в руке, несколько раз кинув на него рассредоточенный взгляд. Потом в его глазах мелькнул дьявольский огонёк, и капитан посмотрел на своих сокомандиков, — Я никогда не напивался до беспамятства. 

Оикава не был удивлен, когда Макки и Маттсун взяли свои рюмки и залпом выпили их содержимое. Собственно, никто не поразился этому: все достаточно хорошо знали этих двоих, чтобы понимать, какую херню они могли сотворить, так что, ничего нового для них открыто не было. Так же, было предсказуемо, что остальные даже не взглянут на свои напитки. 

_Они слишком невинные и милые для этого._ Оикава улыбнулся собственной мысли, искренне радуясь таким игрокам в своей команде. 

Иваизуми подозрительно нахмурился, увидев, как Матсукава поставил пустую рюмку на стол, чтобы заново наполнить её. 

— Если вы хотели напиться до усрачки, то могли бы просто сказать об этом, - комментарий заставил всех улыбнуться, а Оикаву громко рассмеяться. 

— Если вы планируете это, то, спешу обрадовать, в ближайшее время вы получите желаемое! 

Ханамаки и Матсукава посмотрели друг на друга и обменялись пятюней. 

— По крайней мере, мы оживили эту вечеринку! 

— Определенно! - Ханамаки в предвкушении своей очереди, потирал ладони, одаривая всех парней озорным взглядом, — С гордостью могу сказать: я никогда не чувствовал головной боли после распития алкоголя!

Иваизуми и Яхаба, недолго думая, взяли по рюмке и поднесли их ко рту, быстро опрокидывая их под удивленный взгляд Оикавы, которой тщательно изучал Иваизуми. 

— Когда, черт возьми, это произошло!? Я не знал! 

— Два года назад, в канун Нового Года. Мой дядя думал, что будет весело разыграть меня, и пока я не смотрел, он подменил мой стакан с водой на стакан с водкой. По его словам, я должен был понять это, как только бы почувствовал запах водки, но я спорил с мамой и естественно не заметил этого. Единственное, что четко помню: ощущение жжения в горле и как я бегу блевать в ванную под громкий смех родственников, - он поморщился при воспоминании.

— Целый стакан? В один присест? - недоверчиво спросил Ватари. Когда Иваизуми кивнул, он сделал глубокий вдох, — Я бы отключился. 

Оикава был настолько пьян, что не удержался от смешка прямо в лицо Иваизуми. Раздражение в его глазах было очевидно, но он лишь тяжело и обречено фыркнул. 

— Хотел бы я видеть это!

— В следующий раз, когда ты встретишься с моей мамой, попроси её рассказать эту историю, так у тебя будет с кем поржать. По маминым словам, это одно из ее лучших воспоминаний за последние несколько лет. 

Изображение подростка-Иваизуми, бегущего в туалет после употребления водки, действительно казалось историческим. Он, всегда такой серьёзный и сдержанный, пытается как-то наставлять и помогать игрокам Сейджо во всех вопросах, повелся на глупую дядину шутку.  
Оикава не мог вспомнить этого мужчину, ведь видел его всего один раз, но тем не менее, уверен, что после этой шутки он воспылал уважением к веселому родственнику Иваизуми. 

— Окей, история была забавной, и мы с нетерпением ждём, когда Оикава узнает более смущающие подробности, - теперь Матсукава заработал злобный взгляд вице-капитана, но тот лишь улыбнулся и продолжил говорить, — А сейчас моя очередь. 

Он откинулся на диван, большим и указательным пальцами ухватися за подбородок, думая о том, что можно сказать. Иссей нахмурился и посмотрел в потолок, затем устремил взор обратно на ребят. 

— Сейчас давайте вот это, - скрестив ноги, он оперся на них, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, — Меня никогда не ловили на чём-то пикантном. И не смотрите на меня такими невинными глазами, вы маленькие извращенцы. Все знают, что я имею в виду. 

К всеобщему изумлению, Иваизуми вновь потянулся за рюмкой. Одобрительный свист и смех сопровождались возмущенным бормотанием Оикавы, который практически прилип к Хаджиме, когда тот выпил свой шот. 

— Когда?! Почему ты вообще не рассказал мне, что это произошло?!

— Должен сказать, согласен с Оикавой. И достаточно удивлен, - промямлил Ханамаки с довольной улыбкой. 

— _Приятно удивлены_ , - поправил Маттсу, глядя на Иваизуми. 

Никто не ожидал такого, по крайней мере, не от их вице-капитана. Киндаичи был в полном недоумении, Ватари тоже не мог сказать ни слова. Единственный, кто по-прежнему был незаинтересован в шокирующем откровении - Куними, но, по правде говоря, даже его взгляд был устремлен на семпая. Иваизуми заметил тишину, окутавшую комнату, но вместо того, чтобы поведать им подробности, предпочёл взять со стола бутылку и заполнить её содержимым шесть рюмок, которые к этому моменту успели опустеть.

— Ну, давай же, Ива-чан, я расскажу тебе свою историю, если ты расскажешь мне свою!

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что Иваизуми-сан уже знает её , какой бы она ни была...

Иваизуми посмотрел на Яхабу и медленно кивнул, подтверждая догадку, затем его внимание снова переключилось, когда он почувствовал, что Оикава схватил его за рукав.

— Ива-чан, ты предатель! Я рассказываю тебе всё, и вот как ты решил отплатить мне!

— Мы играем в "пей, если ты делал это " или "пей, если ты делал это, и теперь Оикава Тоору изводит тебя"?

Иваизуми попытался стряхнуть его руку, но тот лишь ужесточил свою хватку. Оикава грустно поджал губы, но Иваизуми не сжалился над ним, игнорируя попытку заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым. К сожалению других, такие трюки на их вице-капитане никогда не прокатывали. 

Иваизуми очень надеялся, что все тактично промолчат и забудут об этом разговоре, но, как он уже знал, ничего не горит лучше, чем его мечты.

— Что? Вы серьезно? - видимо, не только Тоору была любопытна эта история.

Иваизуми рассказал бы её, если бы только Ханамаки и Матсукава хотели услышать предысторию, но то, что даже ребята первогодки и второгодки, казалось, были заинтересованы не меньше, заставляло его чувствовать себя несколько неловко.

— Еще не вечер, Иваизуми, - прошептал Ханамаки, как бы тонко намекая ему, что скрывать что-либо от друзей, особенно, в этой игре – не самая лучшая идея.

Иваизуми наблюдал за тем, как Оикава буквально повис на рукаве его футболки, не собираясь отпускать друга, потом тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что никакого другого выхода из этого положения нет. Оикава, должно быть, почувствовал его колебания, потому что наконец отцепился от Иваизуми и вернулся на своё прежнее место, ожидая продолжения.

— Я был с девушкой после нашей тренировки, во дворе школы позади главного здания. Учитель увидел нас, ладно? Мы просто целовались. Конец истории.

Минута молчания слишком затянулась, затем Матсукава пробормотал что-то Ханамаки, а затем повернулся к Иваизуми.

— Только целовались?

— Только целовались.  
Ну, может быть, мои руки были слишком низко на её бедрах, а она слишком сильно задирала мою рубашку, но на этом всё. А теперь завязывайте с этим дерьмом, я не хочу слышать каких-либо комментариев, особенно от те-

— ИВА-ЧАН, Я ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ ПРЕДАННЫМ! - Оикава заныл прежде, чем Иваизуми смог закончить своё предложение.

Вся команда расхохоталась над столь смешной реакцией Оикавы, а смущение Иваизуми только сильнее подливало масло в огонь. Он поставил локоть на стол, чтобы опереться подбородком на ладонь, стараясь избегать взгляда всех сидящих рядом с ним.  
Ханамаки и Матсукава, все еще смеясь, комментировали смелость их вице-капитана. Ватари, Киндаичи и Яхаба перешептывались между собой, но их внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на Иваизуми, и даже лицо Куними расплывалось в ироничной ухмылке.

— Почему ты ничего мне не рассказывал!? - разбушевался Оикава, обидевшись и скрестив руки на груди.

— Правильный вопрос должен звучать так: какого хера я обязан рассказывать тебе о чем-то подобном!?

— Потому что ты должен! Я всё и всегда рассказываю тебе, так что это несправедливо!

— Я тебе ничего не должен, Дерьмокава! Прекрати говорить, что я обязан рассказывать тебе об этом, только потому, что тебя распирает любопытство!

Иваизуми и Оикава испепеляли друг друга взглядами, пока Ханамаки пытался вовлечь всех обратно в игру. Конечно, забавно было наблюдать за двумя друзьями во время подобного спора, но у него были другие планы на этот вечер.

— Теперь моя очередь? - парни повернулись к Ватари.

— Давай, Ватари, этим малышам нужно выпить! - Ханамаки усмехнулся, взглянув на Киндаичи и Куними, которые сидели напротив него.

Ватари перевел свой взгляд на товарищей. Затем на семпаев, и заметив садистские улыбки на их лицах, нахмурился, думая о том, что сказать.

— Ну, давайте посмотрим... Я никогда ничего не крал. И, как Матсукава-сан сказал ранее, даже в минимальном количестве.

Иваизуми и Оикава схватили стопки перед ними и одновременно выпили содержимое. Они слишком хорошо помнят, когда будучи детьми разрабатывали планы по краже чего-либо мелкого, а потом воплощали их в жизнь, хотя, конечно же, большинство с треском проваливались.  
Ханамаки и Матсукава сделали то же самое через несколько секунд и даже Киндаичи, который скривился и заметно вздрогнул, когда алкоголь приятно обжег горло. Что касается Яхабы, то он слишком долго тянул с решением, что делать, по крайней мере, по мнению Матсукавы, так что ему пришлось выпить второй шот. Его щеки уже начали краснеть, но он вздохнул, не став жаловаться на своё наказание.

Что ж, кажется, Куними даже не планировал притрагиваться к своей рюмке.

— Да ладно, серьезно!? Это невозможно!  
\- Ханамаки, казалось, отнёсся к этому скептически.

— Я никогда ничего не крал, клянусь.

— Совсем? - даже Киндачи и Ватари  
смотрели на него с подозрением.

— Совсем.

— Вы хотите узнать, что украл я? - коварная улыбка появилась на лице Оикавы. Он выпрямил спину, гордо вздернув подбородок вверх, смотря на своего лучшего друга, — Популярность Ива-чана, потому-то он и вынужден вечно жить в моей тени!

Иваизуми медленно повернулся к Оикаве и в изумлении поднял брови, не веря в столь невероятную глупость заявления. Он поставил рюмку на стол и потянулся к Тоору, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо с невозмутимым выражением лица, от которого мурашки пробежались по спине Оикавы.

— И-Ива-чан... Я...

— Ты знаешь, что я могу украсть прямо сейчас? - спросил он, выдавив из себя улыбку, превратившуюся злобный оскал.

— Я... Пошутил...

Он инстинктивно поднял руки, чтобы защититься, но из-за своей медлительности не успел, и Иваизуми схватил друга за шею, притянув ближе к себе, сдавливая его, словно питон, душащий беззащитную добычу, которая, к слову, уже начала брыкаться из-за нехватки воздуха.

— Я собираюсь украсть твою никчёмную жизнь, Петухава!

— Прости меня!! Прошу!! ВОЗДУХА МНЕ, ВОЗДУХА!!

Иваизуми отпустил его, вздохнув от досады, и скрестил руки на столе, бросая убийственные взгляды на Оикаву, который с недовольной рожей потирал шею. Раздражение всё ещё ясно отражалось на лице Иваизуми, но выпитый ранее алкоголь давал о себе знать, заставляя его краснеть.  
Куними едва сдерживал себя, и даже Ватари заливался смехом в разгар столь драматичной сцены, прежде чем его внимание вернулось к товарищу по команде.

— Даже у своих родителей? Да брось, мы ведь все делали это! - настаивал Киндаичи, прежде чем вспомнить, что кое-кто еще не спился и добавил, — Ну, большинство из нас.

— Нет, серьёзно. Такая мысль никогда не приходила мне голову.

— Ты такой добросовестный, - хмыкнул Матсукава, протягивая руку, чтобы предложить либеро дать пять.

— Великолепный вопрос, Ватари. Ведь самое весёлое в этой игре, сказать что-то несуразное и при этом заставить всех выпить.

Ватари слегка улыбнулся и, хотя неохотно, но всё-таки отбил пятюню.

— Я скажу это снова, если ты так отчаянно хотел набухаться, то ты просто должен был сказать мне об этом, и я дал бы пару бутылок без этой дурацкой игры.

— Иваизуми , ты не знаешь, как надо правильно отрываться! Если бы мы не играли, то и не узнали о твоих выходках с дев- 

— ЛАДНО, хорошо, я понял. Яхаба? Твоя очередь, - Иваизуми бросил на своих друзей предостерегающий взгляд, что рассмешило их ещё больше.

Яхаба сглотнул. В комнате повисла минутная пауза, во время которой все думали, что молодой сеттер, несомненно, достиг своего предела только с трех шотов алкоголя, но в итоге, хоть и в полголоса, он наконец-то заговорил. Он покраснел, рассеянно глядя на пустые стаканы на столе.

— Я никогда не... Ну, у меня никогда не было девушки.

— Мне не нужен стакан, кто-нибудь может принести мне сразу бутылку? - спросил Оикава с обезоруживающей серьезностью.

Ханамаки, который уже начал пить, удалось не поперхнуться водкой и не выплюнуть её в лицо сидящего рядом Маттсу, но в конце концов он громко рассмеялся от этих слов. Хиро начал кашлять и Матсукава был вынужден с силой похлопать его по спине.  
Иваизуми засмотрелся на Ханамаки с явным беспокойством, но потом быстро проглотил свой напиток, чтобы избежать покаяния в качестве ещё одного шота.

— КОГДА!? - Киндаичи, который, как и Ватари, ещё был достаточно трезв, громким возгласом привлек к себе внимание. Ну, не совсем к себе, а к Куними и пустой рюмке перед ним.

Киндачи растерянно смотрел на своего друга, в то время как все остальные уже умолкли и ждали очередной увлекательной истории.

— Я встречался с девушкой в восьмом классе. Помнишь ту, которая по твоим словам, никогда бы не посмотрела на меня, Киндаичи? Ну, так вот, это была она. Сказать по правде, я думал, ты уже знаешь. Однако, она была не в моём вкусе, поэтому спустя пару недель мы расстались, - парень пренебрежительно пожал плечами.

— Она не в твоём вкусе!? Она была одной из самых красивых девчонок в нашем классе!

— Наш Куними - плейбой! - присвистнул Матсукава, затем его инициативу подхватил и Оикава.

— Киндаичи, почему бы тебе не взять несколько советов у своего друга?

—Да, Киндаичи, видимо, твой лучший друг - профессионал в этом деле!

Куними посмотрел на Оикаву и Матсукаву, которые продолжали придумывать подобного рода подколы, затем повернулся обратно к Киндаичи.

— Она была недружелюбной, и слишком застенчивой, чтобы с ней можно было болтать о чём угодно. Я уже привык к твоему постоянному трепу, поэтому, на самом деле, если подумать об этом, то ты косвенно причастен к нашему с ней расставанию.

Киндаичи, казалось, почти обиделся на это заявление, но Иваизуми ухмыльнулся и прервал этот момент.

— Поверь мне, Куними, я отлично понимаю тебя.

— Ива-чан! Ты случайно не намекаешь, что в твоем одиночестве виноват я?! Не впутывай меня в это! Всему виной твоё угрюмое лицо!

— Ты хочешь увидеть как твоё лицо станет ещё хуже, чем моё!? - Иваизуми собирался кинуться на Оикаву, но в этот раз второй был быстрее и успел отпрыгнуть назад, прячась за Ханамаки, ухмыляясь наличию своего живого щита ввиде Такахиро.

— Эй, почему меня!? - сдавшись, Ханамаки поднял руки, продолжая смеяться.

Иваизуми сделал глубокий вдох и отвернулся от Тоору, устало качая головой. Если это только начало ночи, то у него нет никакого желания знать, как она закончится. Он видел, что его лучший друг ещё не сильно напился, но, судя по румянцу на его щеках и от того, как он заливался смехом над всем, что видел... Он был уверен, что алкоголь начал действовать. И нельзя сказать, что Иваизуми чувствовал себя лучше Оикавы.

— Киндаичи? - Ватари окликнул друга, пытаясь вовлечь его обратно в игру.

— Ох, точно, моя очередь. Итак… Мне никогда не хватало смелости признаться девушке в своих чувствах.

Пару секунд никто ничего не делал, анализируя сказанное Ватари, ведь слышать от него такие вещи было неожиданно. Затем все: Иваизуми, Ханамаки, Матсукава и даже Ватари — выпили. 

— Это тоже самое, если первым в чувствовах признавался не я? - спросил Оикава, сомневаясь - пить или нет.

— Технически, ты должен пить только тогда, когда—

Матсукава встрял раньше, чем Иваизуми смог сказать, что это, по идее, не в счёт. Похоже, видеть, как пьют его друзья было важнее, чем сама причина, по которой они это делают.

— Пей, капитан.

— Киндаичи сказал, что никогда не имел мужества признаться! Это не значит, что я не испытывал этих чувств. Просто первыми всегда признавались девушки! - и после этих слов Оикава с громким стуком поставил пустой стакан на стол.

Многие из его товарищей по команде уставились на Оикаву с толикой раздражения в глазах. Когда ему стало ясно всеобщее настроение, которое испортилось после сказанной им фразы, он вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди, обиженно поджав губы. Затем посмотрел на Куними, побуждая его продолжить говорить.

— Меня никогда не бросала девушка.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Куними, - пробормотал Оикава, прежде чем снова выпить.

— К счастью, у меня никогда не было таких проблем! - Яхаба рассмеялся немного громче, чем обычно. Откинувшись назад, он обеими руками упёрся в пол, поддерживая собственный вес.

Ханамаки выпил один шот, через несколько секунд к нему присоединился Иваизуми. Такахиро глянул на Оикаву, хорошо зная о том, что произойдет после:

— Три... Два...Один...

Как и ожидалось, Оикава повернулся к другу со злым взглядом.

— Скажи, почему ты не рассказываешь мне, что происходит в твоей жизни!? Я и вправду хочу знать это! Жду от тебя хоть каких-нибудь объяснений, а я ведь считал тебя моим лучшим другом!

— Во-первых, _важные_ вещи!

Матсукава наклонился вперёд и взял бутылку, посмотрев на Иваизуми с насмехающейся улыбкой.

Да, Хаджиме знал, что слишком долго размышлял о том, пить ему или нет, и да, он понимал, что Матсукава заставит его расплатиться за это, а также он уже заранее предугадал реакцию Тоору.

Иваизуми вздохнул и посмотрел Оикаве прямо в глаза, немного поболтав жидкость в своей рюмке, он попытался сосредоточиться, что от семи выпитых шотов у него особо не получалось, на своём лучшем друге.

— Посмотри, я не могу тебе сказать что-то по этому поводу, потому что в этом нет ничего важного, понимаешь? Я не помню, то ли она порвала со мной, или это было по взаимному согласию, вот и всё.

— Да, конечно, ты такой бедняжка… Но почему ты не рассказал мне!?

— Сколько раз я должен повторить, что я не собираюсь рассказать тебе такие личные вещи, идиот!?

— Так ты признаешь, что тебе есть, что скрывать!

— Что ты несёшь!?

— Если ты не хочешь говорить мне об этом, то значит, ты что-то скрываешь!

— Ты серьёзно? Посмотрите-ка кто заговорил!

— Я ничего не скрываю!

Иваизуми нахмурился, услышав наглую и такую очевидную ложь. В других случаях он бы проигнорировал это и обвинил в этом выпитый алкоголь, но в тот момент он почувствовал жгучее раздражение, а учитывая, что его головная боль росла с каждой минутой, терпение, напротив, было пропорционально его настроению.

Оикава сказал, что ему нечего скрывать. Ну, да, конечно.

Иваизуми глубоко вздохнул, посмотрев на шот в своей руке, затем он сглотнул, прежде чем опустошить его в один присест. Когда он поставил его на стол, то не дал никому и шанса начать говорить.

— К черту это дерьмо, вместе с твоей безумной ревностью. Видимо ты ждал именно этого, лжец. Я никогда не думал, что мне придётся рассказывать перед всеми, что я не чертов девственник. Так что да, я не девственник, а что насчет вас? - с этим утверждением Иваизуми посмотрел вверх, чтобы встретиться глазами с Оикавой. Ватари, Киндаичи, Куними и Яхаба практически одномоментно взяли свои стаканы в руки.

Оикава замер. Он никогда не думал, что его лучший друг будет использовать это против него, но у него не было намерения пойти на попятную и принял вызов. Обычно, он бы постарался поддержать свой имидж и не признался, что у него проблемы с девушками, потому что не хотел с другими говорить о тех вещах, которые он недавно обсуждал с Иваизуми.

Но это далеко не обычная ситуация.

Оикава быстро выпил, прежде чем под удивленные взоры всех хлопнуть пустой рюмкой по столу.

— Теперь ты должен объяснить, почему ты всегда всё скрываешь от меня! Я не знаю, кто ты, Ива-чан! Ты отличаешься от того, которого я всегда знал!

В комнате повисло молчание. Многие из них оказались не в состоянии сделать ничего, кроме как глазеть на Оикаву после его признания. Ханамаки и Матсукава в первые за всю игру не ухмылялись, в то время как выражение лица Иваизуми было полно гнева. Внимание каждого шныряло между ними и никто не смел прерывать их.

— Объясни мне еще раз, почему я должен рассказывать тебе всё, что происходит со мной? И какого хрена ты имеешь в виду, под "Ты отличаешься", блять? Ты серьезно жалуешься на то, что я не сообщал тебе о каждом разе, когда занимался сексом с девушкой?

Видимо, не только Оикава был раскрепощен алкоголем. Если бы это было в другой день, при других обстоятельствах, то Иваизуми чувствовал бы себя неловко при обсуждении таких тем при всей команде, тем более, что он довольно трепетно, если так можно сказать, относился к своей личной жизни. Иваизуми знал, что было бы лучше, просто заткнуться и проигнорировать своего друга, посмеяться над этим и забыть, но он терпел нытье Тоору с самого начала игры, и это постепенное начало действовать ему на нервы.

— Мы привыкли говорить друг другу всё! Ты больше не доверяешь мне!? - Оикава был явно обижен поведением Иваизуми, но вместе с его пронзительным тембром голоса, косноязычностью и жестикуляцией, сцена выглядела почти комично.

— Как моё доверие к тебе связано с моими отношениями?

— Напрямую! Если ты не хочешь рассказывать мне о них, значит ты не достаточно доверяешь мне!

— Ты вообще слышишь себя!? В этом нет никакого смысла!

— Пожалуйста, просто поженитесь уже, - растерянно пробормотал Ханамаки.

— Как думаешь, они выберут нас свидетелями? - через секунду решил уточнить Матсукава.

Оикава и Иваизуми в унисон повернулись к своим друзьям, их щёки пылали красными пятнами от криков и выпитого алкоголя.

— Я никогда не выйду замуж за этого идиота! - одновременно выкрикнули они, вызывая взрыв смеха у своих товарищей. Они выпили по шоту и кинули друг на друга злобные взгляды, прежде чем Оикава проворчал что-то себе под нос и отвернулся от Иваизуми с надутыми губами.

— Эй, Оикава, у тебя есть что рассказать нам о своём последнем признании? - Ханамаки облокотился на стол и посмотрел на своего капитана, ухмыляясь, чтобы хоть немного разрядить обстановку.

Даже Куними кивнул и вмешался.

— Оикава-сан, рассказав правду, ты удивил нас такой неожиданностью. Я имею ввиду, что ты всегда в окружении поклонниц, и мы все знаем, что ты встречался с большинством из них.

— Что можно сказать, я благословлен и в тоже время проклят своим очарованием. Никакие отношения не длились достаточно долго, чтобы дать мне возможность укрепить их, - пожал плечами Оикава.

Он попытался как можно лучше сгладить острые углы и "скормил" им те отмазки, которые на самом деле были ложью, о чём знал только Иваизуми.

— Если ты называешь это проклятием, то твои слова равноценны тому, будто то, что ты ужасный человек с отвратительным отношением к окружающим — не твоя вина, - пробормотал Иваизуми, даже не глядя на него.

Оикава выразительно посмотрел на него и фыркнул, а затем сложил руки на столе. 

— Когда придёт время, это произойдет. Но ничего не означает, что я новичок в таких вещах. 

— Пожалуйста, больше никаких речей о твоей девственности.

— Ива-чан, ты что, злишься на меня!? Это мой день рождения, ты должен быть добрым, вежливым и обходительным!

— А я и был таким, но потом мы начали играть, и, видимо, ты подумал, что свести меня с ума своими дерьмовыми разговорами - будет весело!

— Потому что ты всё делаешь за моей спиной и вечно скрываешь это от меня!

— Ох, мне так жаль, в следующий раз, когда я буду с девушкой, то обязательно позвоню тебе! Возможно, она согласится встречаться с нами обоими, тогда ты будешь счастлив! 

— Я просто хочу знать, что происходит в жизни моего лучшего друга! Если ты не рассказываешь мне о таких вещах, то мы обыкновенные друзья, которые просто вместе играют в волейбол! Слушай, ты можешь мне доверять! 

— Я буду организатором вашей свадьбы, Матсукава позаботится о приглашениях. Кто хочет помочь? - спросил Ханамаки. Куними немедленно поднял руку, и Ватари с Яхабой поддержали его, прежде чем сеттера закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв рукой рот. 

Никто не заметил этого жеста, за исключением Киндаичи, который сидел рядом с ним. Оикава и Иваизуми до сих пор спорили, а Хиро и Маттсу наслаждались комичностью сцены, инициаторами которой они и являлись. Даже Ватари и Куними наблюдали проявляющуюся ревность их капитана.

Сначала Киндаичи ничего не сказал, продолжив наблюдать за Яхабой, который сделал очередной глубокий вдох и икнул, но когда первый заметил, как сеттера забило мелкой дрожью, то привлек внимание остальной команды. 

— Ээ, ребята... Я думаю, у нас проблема! Яхаба-сан, ты в порядке?

Иваизуми повернулся и выпустил Оикаву из своей хватки.

— Яхаба? - Иваизуми знал, что сейчас произойдет, и его глаза в панике расширились. Он тут же встал, чтобы дотянуться до своего сокомандика, — Нет-нет-нет! Поднимайся и иди в туалет! Сейчас же! Мама убьет меня, если ты наблюешь на этот ковер!

— Все в порядке? - спросил Ватари.

Яхаба медленно кивнул. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем поблагодарить Куними за стакан воды, незамедлительно протянутый ему в руки. 

—Ложная тревога… Но будет лучше, если я остановлюсь на этом, или всё может закончиться очень плачевно. 

Никого из них, казалось, не убедило заявление о том, что "тревога ложная", особенно Иваизуми. Он встал за ним, внимательно изучая его, чтобы понять, говорил ли Яхаба правду или просто не хотел заставлять никого беспокоиться, но когда сеттер поймал егo взгляд и улыбнулся, Хаджиме более менее успокоился.

— Ладно, что-то мне подсказывает, что будет лучше, если мы поиграем в другую игру. 

— Что заставило тебя задуматься об этом, Маттсу? - поинтересовался Такахиро, а затем сморщился, — В любом случае, ты прав. В конце концов, думаю, никто не хочет стать свидетелем смерти Яхабы. 

Единственный, кто не смотрел на Яхабу был Оикава, слишком занятый, уставившись на Иваизуми, несмотря на то, что тот не обращал на него никакого внимания. 

— Нам нужно что-то веселое, но более щадящее, - пробормотал Матсукава.

— И я знаю, что подходит под это описание. 

На этот раз взор всех присутствующих обратился к Оикаве и его лукавой ухмылке.

— Как насчёт _"Правды или Действия"_?


End file.
